


FAKE

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: Monster 伯贤和BAËKHYUN一起，把金俊勉搞晕的故事。故事灵感来自推特画手@baekmyeon0401 画的图片。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 8





	FAKE

“谢谢，今天辛苦了！”今天的拍摄行程总算结束，金俊勉顺着给工作人员鞠躬打招呼，作为今天工作结束的总结。  
工作人员都对这个有礼貌的队长报以好评，在商量着工作结束后的聚餐并向exo的成员发出邀请，金俊勉却以身体抱恙为由婉拒了聚餐：“你们玩的开心点哦。”拍了拍队友的肩膀，让几个因为行程而很长时间没娱乐过的成员们去放松放松，想一想又还是有些不放心，拉住队里第二大的边伯贤：“你不喝酒，就看着他们，让他们也少喝点。”  
“知道啦，不相信你男人么？”边伯贤抬手，在哥哥还凝着发胶的头发上揉了揉，“你就回去好好休息吧。”  
“没大没小。”金俊勉笑着推开他的手，倒也没真的生气。见成员们没注意到这俩人的动作，金俊勉飞快地拉了一下小男友的手，“快去吧。”

经纪人把金俊勉单独送回了宿舍，嘱咐他如果实在不舒服就去医院。  
“我只是太累了，睡一觉就好了。”金俊勉说。  
经纪人这才离开宿舍。  
金俊勉给自己洗了个热水澡，冲掉了白天妆容和一身疲惫，用毛巾把头发擦拭到半干，靠在床头玩了会儿手机，不想一会儿睡着了。  
睡到半梦半醒间，他听到一声长哨，从很远的地方传来，他意识清醒来些，就听见有人推开了他的房门。  
他眯着眼睛看了看，尽管逆着光，来人的身形他也再熟悉不过：“伯贤？你们聚完餐了？”  
“嗯。”他朝金俊勉走过来。  
不知道是不是因为门开了，来人似乎把外面的冷空气也带了进来，金俊勉把被子裹紧了一些，还是觉得冷得有些发抖。  
“我好像发烧了，伯贤，能帮我倒杯水吗？”金俊勉说，他猜想可能是因为头发没吹干睡着的原因，现在着凉了。  
走到床边的人顿了顿，转头去给金俊勉倒了杯水。  
听到脚步声再次靠近，金俊勉从被子里挣扎起身：“谢……你怎么穿着这套衣服？”  
站在眼前的人穿着一身黑衣，黑色的头发略长，遮住一点眼睛，但不难看出他的眼眶微微发深色，像被精细勾勒过的烟熏眼妆，衬得眼神更加冷冽，嘴唇上戴着一个圆形的唇环，一根长长的链条将它连接到右边的耳饰，灯光下反射出银色的金属光泽。  
这个装扮金俊勉再熟悉不过，这是他们几年前Monster专辑回归时边伯贤的主打造型——眼前这个人有着和边伯贤一样的脸，有着和过去的边伯贤一样的装扮。可是，那样的眼神，如同猎食者在赏玩自己的猎物的眼神，让金俊勉背脊发凉。  
他下意识的裹紧被子，喊了一声边伯贤的名字，又意识到不对劲：“你是谁？！”  
那人把水杯放在床头柜，不疾不徐的弯下腰，一只手搭上金俊勉的肩膀，凑到金俊勉耳边，近到金俊勉甚至可以听到他说话时唇环和长链碰撞的声音：“我是伯贤啊——”他轻声笑了一下，“或者，你可以叫我——Monster。”  
后颈一痛，金俊勉便陷入黑暗。

再次苏醒，他又听到了一声长哨，朦胧间不远处的对话声渐渐变清晰。  
“我对奸尸没有兴趣。”一个声音冷冷道。  
“你会有兴趣的。你不是早想看他穿着那件衣服被你操？就像一个亲手被你拆开的礼物。”两个声音是那样的相似，却又绝对不是来自一个人。  
那两个人一直在交谈，金俊勉分辨不出他们的方位，他还陷在黑暗中，睁不开眼睛，耳边除了那两人交谈的声音，只剩下缺氧带来的耳鸣。剧烈的头痛让他想呻吟，他尝试着扭动身体，却动弹不得，但他能感觉到，他此刻正趴在地上，双手被绑在身后，脸紧紧地贴着冷冰冰的地面。  
他挣扎半晌，才从那剧烈的头痛中解脱出一些，他试图去理清今晚发生的事，却毫无头绪。他气息微弱的挣扎成功引起了那两人的注意。  
“他快醒了。”其中一个声音说。  
金俊勉认得这个声音——他昏迷前最后听到的，那个自称是monster的家伙——他绷紧了身体，喉咙里不断发出被困的小兽似的呜咽。  
这一举动显然激怒了那个人，Monster从背后抓住了他的头发，迫使他抬起头：“看看，我们的猎物苏醒了。”  
金俊勉终于能睁开眼睛了，他像是濒死的溺水者，张开嘴拼命喘气，然而眼前的画面更是让他的恐惧到达了巅峰——他的面前坐着又一个边伯贤——银白色的头发，在耳后垂下两捋发丝做点缀，一道细长的伤痕从他的脸颊划过鼻梁，而在那道伤痕上，他用一根同样精致的细链遮住暗红的伤痕，如同一尊精致的雕像被划破，却又应残缺而显得更加美而迷人，可他的眼神是阴郁的，看向金俊勉时透出的寒意让金俊勉恐惧万分。  
这个人，是BAËKHYUN。

金俊勉直觉自己已经陷入了更大的混乱之中。  
他无法再说服自己这是边伯贤的一出恶作剧，因为此刻正抓着他头发的那个人也有着一张和边伯贤一模一样的脸。  
这个世界上不会有两个边伯贤。  
可他们有着和边伯贤一样的长相，一样的声音，甚至穿着的衣服和饰品，也是边伯贤曾经用过的。  
他陷入巨大的恐惧中，想扭动身体摆脱桎梏，却只能悲哀地发现根本无法和身后的人力量抗衡。  
“猎物总是喜欢不自量力的挣扎。”Monster道，他捏住金俊勉的下巴，“不过你可以现在开始祷告了，因为我们马上就要开始用餐了。我喜欢这样的仪式感。”  
一直在观望的BAËKHYUN在此时开口：“够了，给他留点力气。”  
金俊勉这才被Monster从地上拽起。  
他低下头，发现自己只穿着一件蓝白条纹的中欧圆领衬衫，这件衣服金俊勉也不陌生，前两年的一次跨年演出，他和边伯贤穿了同款登台，不同的是，他将这件衣服所搭配的领口蝴蝶结系在后颈，让这件原本设计可爱的衣服平添了几分禁欲。  
“你们是谁？想要做什么？”他尽量让自己的声音听起来不发抖，可问完他又有些后悔，他已经猜到了一些接下来可能发生的事情，因为此刻，除了这件衬衫外，他的下身赤裸，冷空气钻进他的大腿根，他羞怯地微微并拢双腿，而身后的Monster正用膝盖顶在他的双腿间。  
“我们是边伯贤。”BAËKHYUN道，“或者说，我们是边伯贤的一部分。”  
“而你，是边伯贤的情人。”Monster咬住金俊勉的颈侧，牙尖磨在上面，咬出一个殷红的痕迹，“也就是我们的情人。你平常满足边伯贤，今天就需要满足我们的要求。”  
“我听不懂你们在说什么！”或许是Monster如同蛇信一般冰冷的舌头舔舐让金俊勉暴发除了更大的恐惧，他猛地挣脱了Monster的束缚，想要逃跑。  
没跑出几步，却猛的双腿发软倒在了地上，手还被捆在后面，他发现自己如同被下了软筋软骨的药，连再挣扎爬起来的力气都失去了。  
“在这个空间，你是跑不出去的。你最好选择服从，我们并没有你认识的那个边伯贤温柔。”BAËKHYUN道，他已经从那个椅子上站了起来，走进金俊勉。  
金俊勉这才注意到，他手握一柄花剑，BAËKHYUN用细长的剑尖挑起金俊勉的下巴，又滑到金俊勉的腿间，冷硬锋利的剑稍轻轻划过他的皮肤，让他颤抖，迫使他将双腿分开。冷冷的目光扫视过金俊勉的身体，BAËKHYUN不带感情的声音再次响起，他下了第一个命令：“用手，让它勃起。”

束缚手的绳子被长剑划开了，金俊勉却迟迟未动，他在边伯贤面前也未曾自慰过几次，如今同时面对两个和边伯贤有着一样长相的家伙，他心中更是说不出的怪异和恐惧，更不敢想自己能在这样的情境下唤起情欲。他抬头一看，那个自称是Monster的家伙，已经半倚在椅子上，似乎正在等着他这里的“好戏”开演。  
BAËKHYUN用剑侧部再次敲了敲金俊勉的大腿内侧：“在我耐心耗尽之前，你最好快一点。”  
金俊勉缓缓将双手抚向腿间裸露的性器，他在柱身上摸索几下，分开拇指，想用手尽可能的遮住性器。这样的感觉实在是太过怪异，他无法顺利的勃起，那两个和边伯贤有着一样脸蛋的怪物让他分心，他们的眼神让金俊勉感到不安，他的男友边伯贤从未曾用那样冷的目光看过自己，他无法沉浸在自慰的快感中，软趴趴的性器也始终没有抬头的趋势。  
“怎么？已经被边伯贤玩弄到无法只用前面勃起了吗？”BAËKHYUN说着，蹲下来，靠近金俊勉。  
那通身到寒气也带过来，激得金俊勉浑身颤抖，但金俊勉来不及抵御，便被那双冰凉的手捉住腰，被翻过身体，趴跪在地，衬衣下摆滑到腰间，挺俏的臀肉和微微颤抖的腰肢完全曝露在那两人面前。  
金俊勉没有办法反抗，身后的BAËKHYUN已经将手指塞进了他的后穴，搅动着想要往里塞入更多。BAËKHYUN带着的指环已经磨到了金俊勉的穴口，将他穴口的肉磨得通红。他扭腰想要躲避，却被那人熟练地按住体内那点，来回摩挲，他的腰也很快软了下去，他趴在地上，被痛和爽激得控制不住呻吟，思维被身后那灵活的手指搅得一团混乱。  
他很快便被BAËKHYUN的手指插弄到勃起，再情欲更进一步之前，BAËKHYUN停下了动作。  
“你确实更适合用后面高潮。”BAËKHYUN满意的抽出手指，欣赏金俊勉匍匐在地上喘息的模样。金俊勉背后那个大大的蝴蝶结取悦了BAËKHYUN，他拽住一边绑带轻松的将那蝴蝶结拆开了：“你知道吗？你那天这样穿着出现在我面前的时候，像一个送上门等待我拆吞入腹的礼物，我硬了，但我没告诉你。你却偏偏没一点自觉，穿成这样在后台到处乱晃。”  
他用了边伯贤的语气说道，让金俊勉恍惚，却又听他换回了BAËKHYUN的语气：“我很生气，恨不得把你囚禁起来，你这样子，只有我一个人能看。”  
金俊勉又一次被拽住了后脑勺的头发，他来不及呼痛，后穴就被BAËKHYUN的粗硬直直破开。扩张并不充分，也没有润滑，尽管是金俊勉曾经熟悉的那个尺寸，却也在插入瞬间痛得金俊勉前面的性器软掉。  
“不要…呜…痛…”他浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，他不知道呼痛能不能唤起身后人的怜悯心，至少平常的边伯贤并不会这样粗暴的对待他。  
与金俊勉期待的相反，他痛苦的表情反而催发了BAËKHYUN的情欲，牢牢契在金俊勉身体里的那物变得更硬更挺，BAËKHYUN用力地把还留在外面的部分送进了金俊勉的身体，身下人似乎是已经意识到反抗不过无用，紧绷的肌肉软了下去，趴在地上呜咽着承受。  
激烈的撞击把金俊勉的理智也撞得分崩离析，对方对他的身体太熟悉，硕大的前端剐蹭在他体内的敏感点，穴肉便自觉的吮吸起那根粗硬，挽留快感的浪潮，就连前面已经软下去的性器，也在一次次前列腺快感的冲击下抬起头。还没等欲望攀顶，他被BAËKHYUN翻过身，再次从正面进入他，他的双腿只能无助地挂在BAËKHYUN的腰上，随着冲击在空中晃着。BAËKHYUN似乎并不满意于这个姿势，抬起金俊勉的一只腿让金俊勉侧躺，顶到最深处时吻住金俊勉的小腿内侧，惹得金俊勉又是一阵酥麻颤栗。  
频繁的前列腺刺激让金俊勉很快达到高潮，他有些恨自己的身体无法控制情欲，竟然被一个长得像边伯贤的陌生人操弄到这样浑身颤抖，精液也控制不住的从阴茎泄出，沾到他的小腹和衣服下摆上，胸口剧烈地起伏，大口地喘着气，眼泪也控制不出地溢满眼眶。  
BAËKHYUN并未打算放过他，他这副可怜的模样仿佛是这场欢爱的调味品，让BAËKHYUN得到趣味。被拦腰从地上抱起，插在他体内的那根却没有丝毫要抽出去的意思，反而就着站立的姿势又顶弄几下，金俊勉不得不用力抓住BAËKHYUN的皮衣外套，不让自己在颠簸中摔落。  
BAËKHYUN抱着他，来到Monster的面前：“你该不会只是想看看？”  
Monster笑了起来：“不过是不想和你争，要是我们一起，俊勉哥不一定受得了。再说了，我不也是你吗？”  
BAËKHYUN冷笑一声，将金俊勉放了下来，Monster当然也并不打算放弃这放在嘴边的美味，他将金俊勉拉到自己面前，身体发软的金俊勉没办法挣扎，只能半趴在Monster怀里，发着抖。  
“俊勉哥这个样子，看起来真像落入陷阱不知所措的小动物。”Monster捏住金俊勉的下巴，欣赏他噙着泪不甘心的表情，“怎么办呢？逃不出去了啊。”  
嘴唇碰撞到一起，金俊勉被捏住下巴，没法闭上嘴，方便Monster的侵略，他的舌头灵活地侵犯着金俊勉的唇齿，金俊勉用柔软的舌头在抵抗，不过是又一次激发Monster的施虐欲。Monster的唇环磨得金俊勉的嘴唇生疼，在眼泪险些要不受控制的落下来之前，Monster放开了他。  
“哥，你知道我最喜欢用什么姿势操你吗？”Monster问他。  
金俊勉扭过脸去，不肯说话。  
却不想，身后的BAËKHYUN抬起手，在金俊勉的臀肉上一拍，肉与肉撞击的声音清脆，让金俊勉双腿一软，险些又倒下去，BAËKHYUN道：“回答我。”  
“……不知道。”金俊勉垂下头，他不敢去看面前Monster的表情，怕对方冷静的眸子里映出自己现在荒淫的模样。  
“你知道的，俊勉哥。”Monster说，“我是你的边伯贤啊。”  
无论如何也无法把这两个人和他的可爱阳光的小男友联系起来，金俊勉摇了摇头，绝望道：“不，你不是！你们不是！”  
啪。  
“啊——”疼痛让金俊勉瞬间呻吟出声。不是用手掌，BAËKHYUN不知从哪里拿过一个黑色的拍子，在金俊勉雪白的臀肉上留下一片红痕。  
“一直装作不知道的话，会一直被打的哦。”Monster说着，手顺着下摆摸上金俊勉的胸口，揉捏他胸前的两粒。  
金俊勉已经短暂的失去思考的能力，他只能摇摇头，道：“我不知道……”  
黑色的拍子再次落下，臀肉上的红色仿佛晕开了，金俊勉双腿颤抖，那处的疼痛很快变成一阵发麻感，然而未等他适应，拍子便接二连三的落下。  
太痛了。  
金俊勉咬着牙，怕绝望的痛呼从嘴里溢出更多，让这两个怪物得到更多的趣味。可是，被拍打的臀肉挤压着穴口，刚刚被BAËKHYUN开垦过的后穴还敏感得很，在这样的刺激下，金俊勉竟然从疼痛中也获得了些微妙的快感，痛、麻、痒，从难以启齿的那处蔓延开。  
等到BAËKHYUN终于停手，原本光洁的臀部已经染上参差的红痕，BAËKHYUN满意地看着自己的作品，手指轻轻地划过那些红痕的边缘，毛细血管破裂后的皮肤更加敏感，金俊勉因为他的动作而止不住的颤栗着。  
“还是不知道吗？我喜欢用什么姿势操你？”Monster又开口了。  
“……知道了。”不堪忍受折磨的金俊勉终于开口，抵御疼痛和快感的双重折磨消耗了他大量的体力，眼泪早已流得满脸都是，“知道了。”怕再次被折磨，他匆忙回答两次。  
“我喜欢什么呢？”  
“……骑乘。”金俊勉道。  
Monster笑道：“那哥哥可要要好做哦。”

Monster半躺着，冷冷的看着金俊勉分开双腿，跨坐在自己腰间。  
金俊勉顺从的跪坐，抬起屁股蹭了蹭Monster已经勃起的性器。无论是尺寸、形状，还是进入体内的感觉，都和他的边伯贤一模一样。金俊勉想不明白，想不明白这两个人到底是谁，想不明白这个夜晚是怎么回事，可是当下他只能努力回忆过去取悦边伯贤的做法，讨好着对方。  
他扭着腰试图将Monster的性器吞入更多，可这个姿势实在是太深了。剐蹭过敏感点的时候金俊勉险些跪不住。Monster的耐心也被他磨尽，掐住金俊勉的腰，狠狠一顶，金俊勉只觉大腿根瞬间一酸，腿间已经泄过一次的阴茎又渗出了些透明的液体。  
“呃——呜……太深了，受不了了……”金俊勉无助道。  
“哥哥后面吃得下的，你天生就是这么适合被我操，不是吗？”  
金俊勉没有办法回答，喉咙里只能发出呜咽呻吟。  
金俊勉已经有点不行了，虽然是看似掌握主动的骑乘，却变成了完全被对方掌控的掐着腰自下而上的操干。  
他的呻吟也不能再发出口了，他的嘴巴被BAËKHYUN的性器堵住。那根不久前刚在他体内把他操到射精的凶器此刻正在他的口腔里驰骋。  
上面和下面的“嘴”都被堵住，金俊勉开始缺氧，鼻息间只剩BAËKHYUN性器散发的充满男性荷尔蒙的淡腥味，他不得不分泌更多的口水来稀释这个让他恐惧的味道，却又因为口腔无法合拢，多余的口水只能顺着嘴角流下。  
下面也没有多好受，Monster把金俊勉之前射出的精液摸在两个人交合处，随着抽插而带入不少进金俊勉体内，又被Monster的肉刃翻搅出，黏着和湿热让Monster十分享受，他奖励似的握住金俊勉无人照顾的性器，漂亮的手指揉捏他的囊袋，刺激让金俊勉差点直接缴械。  
“哥哥真的很敏感呢。”Monster道，“但如果现在就射太多次的话，一会儿该失禁了。”  
可金俊勉本身就快抵抗不住了，他连合拢嘴巴的力气都不再有，嘴巴里伺候着的BAËKHYUN的那根往他喉咙深处操弄几下，他反射性的干呕，喉咙收缩，后穴也跟着收紧。BAËKHYUN从他嘴里抽出来，射在了金俊勉脸上。他捧住金俊勉的脸，手指将精液在他脸上涂开，满意的看着精液和金俊勉的眼泪混合在一起：“这样真美。”  
金俊勉没有力气再说话，因为他身体里Monster的性器还没有丝毫要释放的意思，可是他已经不知道什么时候又被操射了。Monster恶趣味的用手抹起金俊勉射出的精液在手心，握上金俊勉已经疲软的性器帮他搓揉：“用你的精液给你自己润滑，感觉怎么样？”  
“求求你，不要了。”金俊勉道，他听到自己的声音已经变得沙哑得不像话，不应期的他所接受的每一下顶弄和抚摸都让他痛苦万分，“太涨了……”  
Monster没有回应他，而是直起身，变成将金俊勉抱着的姿势，继续顶弄：“哥哥喜欢伯贤吗？”  
混乱中的金俊勉只能点点头。  
“可是我希望哥哥只喜欢我呢。”Monster笑道，一旁的BAËKHYUN给了他一个不屑的白眼。Monster并不在乎，老实说，他从来不在乎别的“伯贤”，他们的“团结”令人发笑，他能和BAËKHYUN走近，不过是因为两个人性格在某些方面很接近，他们是孤傲的猎食者，对猎物的占有欲是一样的。他拖住金俊勉的屁股，掰开他的臀肉，好让自己的性器挤进去最深处。  
“哥哥要全部吃下去才行哦。”Monster说着，按住金俊勉的腰狠狠抽插几下，全部射在了金俊勉体内。  
金俊勉说不上现在的感受，不应期被内射，Monster抽出去之后，那些粘腻的精液便被收缩的穴肉往外挤，奇异的快感泛起，他细细呻吟一声。  
就听Monster笑道：“BAËKHYUN。现在的哥哥可是最美味的，再操一操就该前列腺高潮了，他看起很需要你。”  
BAËKHYUN没说话，冷着脸把金俊勉抱过来，分开他的双腿，再次长驱直入。  
……  
这个夜太长了。  
金俊勉已经昏过去几次，每回醒过来，只能在昏暗的灯光中，看在他身上驰骋的人是什么发色，来分辨究竟是BAËKHYUN还是Monster。他没有力气再抗争，浑浑噩噩地呻吟，浑浑噩噩地达到一次又一次高潮，却已经什么都射不出了。  
最终昏睡过去。

漫长的黑暗是无梦的甜眠，直到又一声长哨响起，还在昏睡的金俊勉一瞬间转醒。  
“俊勉哥？”是边伯贤的声音。  
听到这个声音的金俊勉猛地睁开眼睛，所幸他看到的不再是那个昏暗的地下室，而是他有着暖色灯光的房间。  
面前边伯贤的脸让金俊勉再次往后缩了缩。这让边伯贤更担心了：“俊勉哥，你怎么了？”  
“你是谁？”金俊勉拽紧了被子，并不打算再让眼前的人靠近。  
边伯贤一脸疑惑：“这是什么新设定吗？我是你的贤贤呀。”他凑过去，一张甜甜的笑脸，干净通透，也没有那该死的烟熏眼妆，头发也是柔软的栗色，“怕你生病没人照顾，我聚餐也心不在焉的，所以赶回来看看你，但是哥哥好像做噩梦了？”  
噩梦？金俊勉迟钝的想，眼前的边伯贤，是他记忆里那个可爱的小男友没错，可是那个噩梦的感受实在太过真实，他还没有完全走出来。  
“我给哥哥打了好几个电话，哥哥都没接，担心死我啦！”小男友抿嘴道，抓过一旁的金俊勉的手机按亮，递到金俊勉面前：“看来是你又设置成静音了。”  
金俊勉看了一眼手机，确实有几通未接来电，而手机的时间显示，不过才离他们在拍摄场地分开过去了4个小时。  
只是短短的几个小时吗？金俊勉深吸一口气，看来真的只是一场梦。  
他伸出手，摸上小男友柔软的头发，小男友温暖的体温朝他传递过来：“对不起，伯贤，我刚刚确实做了个噩梦，有点吓人。”  
“什么噩梦？”边伯贤干脆钻上床，把哥哥抱住。  
“……”金俊勉看着边伯贤的脸，不知为何却突然说不出口，“没什么，梦都是假的罢了。还好醒过来，看到是你在我身边。”他伸手，抱紧了边伯贤。  
边伯贤也拥住他：“我会一直在哥哥身边的。”他勾起嘴角，轻轻笑，“永远、永远陪在哥哥身边。”  
如果金俊勉再抱他紧一点，或许就会发现他藏在口袋里的那个口哨呢？

END


End file.
